The present application is based on the parallel Chinese patent application no. 99116615.9, which is incorporated herein by reference.
The invention relates to a telescopic sight for use in connection with firearms to improve sighting accuracy.
It is well known that a telescopic sight can be used on a firearm to improve sighting speed and sighting accuracy. Prior to shooting, the sight must be aligned to make the sighting point coincide with the target point. CN 1038273 C, which is incorporated herein by reference, disclosed a sight that can be fast aligned. In this sight, an alignment mark is provided in the target image plane of the optical sighting system of the sight, by means of which the sight can be fast and efficiently aligned. The disadvantage of this structure is that, since the alignment mark should be located in the target image plane and at the center of the field of view, the alignment mark and the relevant connection means must be positioned accurately during assembling, which seems to be very difficult and expensive.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a fast alignment sight in which the alignment mark can be easily aligned in the target image plane and at the very center of the field of view without increasing positioning accuracy of the alignment mark and the relevant connection means during assembling, while it is simple in structure, low in manufacture cost and therefore easy to be manufactured in large scale.
This and other objects of the invention can be achieved by adopting a adjustable connection unit to couple the alignment mark to the tube of the sight.
The adjustable connection unit comprises a base. coupled to the tube, an adjustable positioning support mounted in the base, and a rotation pin passing through and secured to the adjustable positioning support. The alignment mark is secured to the front end of the rotation pin.
The positioning support and thus the alignment mark can be properly adjusted in arbitrary directions, and therefore the impact of errors accumulated during assembling on the alignment can be eliminated, so that the alignment mark can be easily aligned in the target image plane and at the center of the field of view against possible positioning errors and/or manufacturing errors of the optical parts and components.